fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Time Traveler
Long Time Traveler (ロングタイムトラベラー, Rongutaimutoraberā) is the first opening theme in the anime Fukigen na Mononokean Tsuzuki, and the second overall of the series. It was performed by the 4-member male group mono palette.Anime News Network Track Listing # |Rongutaimutoraberā}} # |Andākarento}} # |Rongutaimutoraberā}} (off vocal) # |Andākarento}} (off vocal) Characters in Order of Appearance *Hanae Ashiya *Haruitsuki Abeno *Zenko Fujiwara *Yahiko *Gyōsei *Shihō *Rippō *Fuzzy *Tatsuma Fujiwara *Aoi (Yōkai form) *Sakae Ashiya Lyrics NOTE: The following English lyrics are not official as no official translations have been released. The lyrics here are taken from Tomodachimeter's Tumblr.Tomodachimeter's Tumblr TV Size Kanji= やさしい夢を見たのに 何故だか　寂しい 光も影もいつか　思い出になる 心を解ってほしくて　彷徨う旅人 はじまった日のこと　遠く覚えてる 言葉はなくても　ちゃんと聞こえてた 忘れないで　忘れないでと ばらばらな形でも　ばらばらな答えでも 笑い合えたら　それだけでいい 僕ら　このまま　歩いていこうか あてどなく迷い　痛みを越えて たった一つ　思っている 君に会えてよかった 悲しくも　あたたかい　君の隣で僕は よかった |-|Rōmaji= Yasashī yume wo mitanoni Nazeda ka sabishī Hikari mo kage mo itsuka omoide ni naru Kokoro wo wakatte hoshikute samayō tabibito Hajimatta hi no koto tōku oboe teru Kotoba wanakute mo chanto kikoe teta Wasurenaide wasurenaide to Barabarana katachi demo barabarana kotae demo Warai aetara sore dakede ī Bokura kono mama aruiteikō ka Atedo naku mayoi itami wo koete Tatta hitotsu omotte iru Kiminiaeteyokatta Kanashiku mo atatakai kiminotonari de boku wa Yokatta |-|English= I dreamed of something warm But somehow it made me sad That these lights and shadows will someday become memories We wandering travelers wanted someone to understand And reminisce distantly about the day we set out Even without words, I heard you clear as day Shouting “I won’t ever, ever forget” Even if it’s in different ways, even if we come to different answers As long as we can laugh together, that’s enough for me So shall we continue walking on, just the way we are And overcome this senseless doubt and pain The only thing I’m thinking of is that I’m glad I met you In spite of this warm sadness I’m glad to be At your side Full Size Kanji= やさしい夢を見たのに 何故だか　寂しい 光も影もいつか　思い出になる 心を解ってほしくて　彷徨う旅人 はじまった日のこと　遠く覚えてる 言葉はなくても　ちゃんと聞こえてた 忘れないで　忘れないでと ばらばらな形でも　ばらばらな答えでも 笑い合えたら　それだけでいい 僕ら　このまま　歩いていこうか あてどなく迷い　痛みを越えて たった一つ　思っている 君に会えてよかった 悲しくも　あたたかい　君の隣で僕は よかった 仄かな明かりの方へ　居場所を探した 重なった灯は今　遠く続いてる 見えない涙が　心を伝ってる 僕らはまだ　まだこれからと はしゃいで歌った　あの日々を 転げ回った　その続きを 君に見せたい　君と見ていたい 僕ら　このまま　歩いていこうか 飽きもせず迷い　夜明けを誓って そして光は終わらない 僕らの旅は終わらない 眩しくも　なつかしい 物語のその先へ　行こうよ ロングタイム・トラベラー　ロングタイム・トラベラー 名もない僕らを　呼んだ声 ロングタイム・トラベラー　ロングタイム・トラベラー 僕らの理 を　見つける旅 ロングタイム・トラベラー　ロングタイム・トラベラー 遠い　遠い約束　ずっと待ってた ロングタイム・トラベラー　ロングタイム・トラベラー いつか思い出す　不思議な旅 僕ら　このまま　歩いていこうか あてどなく迷い　痛みを越えて たった一つ　思っている 君に会えてよかった 眩しくも　なつかしい　僕らの物語 悲しくも　あたたかい　君の隣で僕は よかった |-|Rōmaji= Yasashī yume wo mitanoni Nazeda ka sabishī Hikari mo kage mo itsuka omoide ni naru Kokoro wo wakatte hoshikute samayō tabibito Hajimatta hi no koto tōku oboe teru Kotoba wanakute mo chanto kikoe teta Wasurenaide wasurenaide to Barabarana katachi demo barabarana kotae demo Warai aetara sore dakede ī Bokura kono mama aruiteikō ka Atedo naku mayoi itami wo koete Tatta hitotsu omotte iru Kiminiaeteyokatta Kanashiku mo atatakai kiminotonari de boku wa Yokatta Honokana akari no hou e ibasho wo sagashita Kasanatta-tō wa ima tōku tsudzui teru Mienai namida ga kokoro wo tsutatteru Bokura wa mada mada korekara to Hashaide utatta ano hibi wo Koroge mawatta sono tsudzuki wo Kimi ni misetai kimi to mite itai Bokura kono mama aruiteikō ka Aki mo sezu mayoi yoake o chikatte Soshite hikari wa owaranai Bokura no tabi wa owaranai Mabushiku mo natsukashī Monogatari no sonosakihe ikōyo Rongu taimu toraberā rongu taimu toraberā Na mo nai bokura wo yonda koe Rongu taimu toraberā rongu taimu toraberā Bokura no wake wo mitsukeru tabi Rongu taimu toraberā rongu taimu toraberā Tōi tōi yakusoku zutto matteta Rongu taimu toraberā rongu taimu toraberā Itsuka omoidasu fushigina tabi Bokura kono mama aruiteikō ka Atedo naku mayoi itami wo koete Tatta hitotsu omotte iru Kiminiaeteyokatta Mabushiku mo natsukashī bokura no monogatari Kanashiku mo atatakai kiminotonari de boku wa Yokatta |-|English= I dreamed of something warm But somehow it made me sad That these lights and shadows will someday become memories We wandering travelers wanted someone to understand And reminisce distantly about the day we set out Even without words, I heard you clear as day Shouting “I won’t ever, ever forget” Even if it’s in different ways, even if we come to different answers As long as we can laugh together, that’s enough for me So shall we continue walking on, just the way we are And overcome this senseless doubt and pain The only thing I’m thinking of is that I’m glad I met you In spite of this warm sadness I’m glad to be At your side In the direction of faint lights, we searched for a place to belong And those overlapping glimmers now stretch endlessly on Your tears I couldn’t see, told my heart everything I needed to know That we are still, still only at the beginning The days we sang so fondly of, The things that continue even after we fall, I want to show you, I want to see it all with you So shall we continue walking on, just the way we are And without giving into this doubt, swear on this dawn This light isn’t over yet This journey isn’t over yet In spite of this bright nostalgia Let’s go beyond where this story takes us Long time traveler, long time traveler A nameless voice called out to us Long time traveler, long time traveler A journey to find the reason for us Long time traveler, long time traveler A distant, distant promise we’ve been waiting for Long time traveler, long time traveler A mysterious journey that we’ll someday remember So shall we continue walking on, just the way we are And overcome this senseless doubt and pain The only thing I’m thinking of is that I’m glad I met you In spite of this bright nostalgia, this story of us In spite of this warm sadness, to be at your side Makes me happy Video References Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Season 2